A CUP OF COFFEE
by Deerstories02
Summary: cof·fee [kôfē,ˈkäfē] noun. a magical substance that turns, "Leave me alone or die" to "Good morning, Honey!"/ONESHOOT/ SEHUN'S SIDE / HUNHAN / HunHan/ Special for Luhan's Birthday ! #HAPPYLUHANDAY #HUNHANMONTH #LUHAN #HunHan


**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **IG/Twitter/WP : Deerstories02**

 **NOTED : DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA PART LUHAN DULU SEBELUM MEMBACA PART INI (AGAR MENGERTI JALAN CERITANYA).**

 **PART LUHAN DAPAT DIBACA DI LIST FF DENGAN JUDUL "A JAR OF TIRAMISU" thanks ^^**

* * *

" **HAPPY LUHAN'S DAY"**

" _ **I envy the cup of coffee that gets to kiss your sleepy lips awake every cold and bitter morning. "-Unknown**_

* * *

 _ **A Cup Of Coffee**_

* * *

 _Apa kalian percaya takdir? Percaya tentang bagaimana kita yang memilih jalan untuk takdir tersebut? Beruntung atau tidaknya, semua tergantung kita. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi tidak untuk pria dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Pria yang percaya jika takdir itu ada dan pilihannya sudah benar._

Sehun _-pria dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya-_ tidak pernah tahu jika pilihanya untuk datang ke salah satu cafe yang hampir tutup secara acak dan membeli _dessert_ mereka lalu berakhir dengan menikmati setiap potongannya di apartemen miliknya dengan secangkir teh adalah pilihan yan tepat. Pria itu bahkan tidak tahu jika pilihannya untuk datang secara berkala ke _Bear-do_ cafe akan membawanya bertemu dengan sosok baru dalam hidupnya, sosok yang sejak pertama kali membuat pria bersurai gelap itu menjadi gugup untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

Kurang dari lima detik dan Sehun telah menemukan perasaan baru di dadanya berkat pria manis bersurai _brown sugar_ dihadapannya.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?" satu kalimat yang dapat membuat pria tampan itu bahkan tidak ingat jika bukan hanya dirinya yang sedang mengantri.

Dan lagi-lagi, ia cukup bersyukur dengan pilihannya hari itu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor dan mengunjungi _Bear-do_ cafe di malam hari, karena setelahnya Sehun tahu jika pria manis yang ia tahu namanya setelah mendatangi cafe berkali-kali itu juga mengunjungi cafe setiap malam, _poin tambahan_.

"Bagaimana ulasanmu hari ini?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok dengan surai _brown sugar_ yang telah duduk dihadapannya.

"Kamu harus membacanya jika ingin tahu," Balas Sehun lalu melirik potongan kue disampingnya.

"Aku senang, Kyungsoo membuat _Tarta de Santiago_ hari ini," Lanjut Sehun lalu memotong kuenya dengan garpu.

"Ingin coba?" Pria manis di hadapannya menggeleng.

"Aku masih setia dengan _tiramisu_ ini." Balasnya lalu menunjukkan _tiramisu in jar_ miliknya.

"Sudah dua minggu, dan kamu masih menikmati _tiramisu_ itu Lu?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu, tidak ada kata membosankan." Lanjutnya.

"Sama seperti dirimu," Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Huh?" Luhan mengernyit bingung menatap pria bersurai gelap yang kembali sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?" Sehun masih fokus dengan pekerjannya.

"Kamu bilang _food blogger_ bukan pekerjaan utamamu," Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu kapan kamu mengerjakan pekerjaan utamamu jika kamu selalu disini?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sekarang," Jawab Sehun lalu kembali mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Huh? Sekarang?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku menerima pekerjaan mereka lewat surel, lalu akan aku kirim ulang jika ada kesalahan." Luhan menopang dagunya.

"Mereka?"

"Iya, mereka yang bekerja di perusahaanku." Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh.

"Jadi kamu seorang pemilik perusahaan?" Tanya Luhan memperhatikan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan keberatan jika kamu menyebutnya seperti itu Lu,"Luhan mengernyit.

"Sejak kapan kamu memanggilku dengan "Lu"?"

"Sejak saat ini." Balas Sehun.

"Tapi kita tidak sedekat itu untuk saling memanggil dengan nama pendek Sehun." Pria dengan surai gelap mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan.

"Karena dari itu kita harus mulai untuk saling dekat." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya lalu mencubit pipi Luhan pelan.

"Yaaak."

.

.

.

 _Ting_

"Selamat datang," Sehun tersenyum ke arah pria dengan apron cokelat.

"Luhan tidak datang hari ini?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Ahh, dia tadi datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyapa dan mengatakan jika dia akan sibuk di kantor." Sehun mengangguk.

"Dia tidak memesan kopi?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak, aku bahkan belum buka saat dia datang." Pria tampan itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan dua kopi yang biasa Luhan pesan." Kyungsoo mengernyit kembali.

"Untukmu?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Untuk Luhan,"

"Ahh, baiklah." Kyungsoo mencatat pesanan Sehun.

"Kalian semakin dekat semenjak kejadian _tiramisu_ itu,"Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak begitu," Sehun menerima kembalian.

"Ah Kyungsoo," Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo yang hampir menuju mesin pembuat kopi.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kamu dapat memberikan nomor ponsel Luhan." Pria tampan tersenyum canggung menunggu Kyungsoo yang nampak berpikir.

"Hmm, tentu. Akan aku berikan bersama pesananmu," Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih banyak."

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu dengan gugup di lobi kantor tempat Luhan bekerja. Sesekali ujung sepatunya mengetuk lantai secara acak, ia tidak pernah menunggu seseorang dengan perasaan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Sehun?" Pria tampan itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok manis yang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Hai Luhan," Sehun menyapa dengan canggung.

"Ada apa? Aku benar-benar terkejut setelah menerima pesan darimu,"Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Untukmu," Luhan mengernyit menatap _paper bag_ yang sudah sangat _familiar_ untuknya.

"Apa ini?" Pria manis itu menerima _paper bag_ lalu tersenyum ketika melihat isinya.

"Kamu membelikanku kopi?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Dan _tiramisu_?" Luhan terkekeh.

"Kyungsoo mengatakan jika kamu akan sibuk hari ini, jadi aku pikir itu bisa menyemangatimu," Luhan tersenyum menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan lebih semangat jika kamu menemaniku minum kopi." Sehun mengernyit.

"Menemanimu?" Luhan mengangguk lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun.

" _Wait_ ,"Pria manis itu menarik Sehun ke arah sofa yang berada di lobi.

"Bukankah kamu sibuk?" Luhan mengangguk lalu duduk di salah satu sofa diikuti Sehun.

"Tidak masalah jika aku mencuri waktuku sendiri," Balas Luhan lalu mengeluarkan dua _paper cup_ kopi dan dua _tiramisu in jar_.

"Setidaknya aku akan lebih semangat jika memiliki teman untuk menikmati kopi." Pria manis itu mengulurkan _paper cup_ ke arah Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak minum kopi Lu." Sehun dapat menangkap perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"Ahh, kamu bisa memakan _tiramisu_ nya," Sehun menahan tangan Luhan.

"Aku akan meminum kopinya," Luhan mengeryit lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk meminum kopi Sehun,"

"Tidak perlu melakukannya jika kamu tidak ingin." Lanjut pria manis itu lalu tersenyum sebelum meneguk pelan kopinya.

"Bagaimana jika kamu mengajariku mencintai kopi juga?" Luhan menoleh.

.

.

.

"Sehun," Pria dengan surai gelap menoleh.

"Chanyeol? Sejak kapan kamu disini?" Sehun mengernyit mendapati salah satu temannya telah duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangannya.

"Sejak kamu terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanmu," Jawab Chanyeol lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

" _Sorry_ , beberapa laporan dari perusahaan cabang bermasalah." Balas Sehun lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju sofa.

"Wahh, kamu benar-benar pemilik perusahaan yang sangat teliti." Sehun memijat pelipisnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan sampinganmu?," Chanyeol membuat tanda petik dengan jarinya.

"Beberapa hari ini aku tidak pergi kemanapun selain kantor, jadi aku belum memberikan ulasan apapun." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju kulkas di ujung ruangan.

"Dan tentang pria manis yang kamu ceritakan?" Chanyeol mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi." Balas Sehun lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kamu harus lebih berusaha Sehun, jika seperti ini, bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang perasaanmu." Chanyeol kembali duduk di sofa.

"Dia tidak akan tahu tentang perasaanku karena terlalu sibuk bekerja." Balas Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Cobalah dulu." Ucap Chanyeol menatap Sehun.

.

.

.

"Luhan," Pria yang dipanggil namanya menoleh.

"Sehun?" Luhan melangkah mendekati pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Sejak kapan kamu disini? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu?"

"Ah maaf, aku sengaja tidak menghubungimu karena tahu kamu akan keluar kantor waktu istirahat," Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku pikir kamu telah menyelesaikan ulasanmu di cafe Kyungsoo dan tidak akan kembali lagi." Ucap Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Tidak, itu bukan karena aku telah menyelesaikan ulasanku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedang sibuk di kantor." Jawab Sehun.

"Ahh, jadi seorang pemilik perusahaan bisa sibuk juga." Luhan terkekeh.

"Karena aku seorang yang bertanggung jawab." Pria manis itu mengangguk.

"Lalu untuk apa kamu kesini Sehun?"

"Karena aku butuh penyemangat."

"Huh?" Luhan mengernyit.

"Pukul berapa kamu pulang hari ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya sebelum pukul 11, wae?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku nanti malam."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengantarmu pulang," Sehun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang, lagipula kamu harus beristirahat." Ucap Sehun kemudian.

"Kamu kesini bukan karena ingin ke cafe Kyungsoo ?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Penyemangatku disini, bukan di cafe Kyungsoo." Sehun tersenyum.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin, katakan pada mereka aku akan datang lagi setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai." Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan tunggu aku nanti malam, sampai jumpa." Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Luhan sebelum melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

"Sehun? Aku pikir kamu bercanda mau menjemputku."Ucap Luhan setelah menemukan sosok Sehun yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar kantornya.

"Untuk apa aku harus bercanda?" Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu mengeluarkan _coat_ abu besar dari _paper bag_ yang ia bawa.

"Setidaknya pakailah jas kerjamu jika tidak membawa baju hangat." Ucap Sehun lalu menyampirkan _coat_ yang ia bawa di bahu pria yang lebih kecil.

"Aku selalu melupakan hal tersebut." Balas Luhan lalu menahan _coat_ yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini kali pertamaku melihatmu menggunakan pakaian seperti ini," Ucap Luhan menatap Sehun yang menggunakan stelan jas.

"Tidak burukkan?" Keduanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Lu?" Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Hampir selesai, mungkin sekitar 30 atau 40 persen lagi."Balas Luhan yang sibuk menyedot es kopinya.

 _Plaakk_

Sebuah pukulan mampir di belakang kepala si pria manis.

"Awwww." Luhan menoleh kesal lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Yaaakk! Waeeeee,"

"30 atau 40 persen lagi? Yaakk! Itu masih banyak bodoh,"Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan mampir di bahu Luhan.

"Berhenti memukulku Kyungsooooooo," Kyungsoo menatap balik Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sebelum malam natal kamu harus libur Lu!" Pria manis itu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah berjanji jadi tenanglah,"

"Kamu bisa kehilangan pelanggan jika seperti ini terus," Lanjut Luhan lagi.

"Yakkk!"Sehun menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang hampir memukul bahu Luhan.

"Sepertinya kalian harus berhenti bertengkar." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun kesal.

"Mereka memperhatikan." Lanjutnya berbisik.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pelanggan yang lain lalu tersenyum canggung dan membungkuk sedikit untuk meminta maaf.

"Berhenti menyedot kopimu dan segera kembali ke kantor lalu selesaikan semua pekerjaan sialan itu." Ucap Kyungsoo menarik gelas milik Luhan.

"Arraseo,"

"Jika seperti ini terus aku akan turun tangan untuk memprotes ayahmu," Luhan mendelik.

" _Don't you dare_ ," Pria bermata bulat mengedik.

"Seharusnya kamu bekerja di perusahaan Sehun daripada perusahaan ayahmu sendiri."

"Yakk !" Belum sempat Luhan melempar gulungan tisu, Kyungsoo sudah berlari kecil kembali ke etalase.

"Kamu ingin bekerja di perusahaaku?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Aku tidak se gila itu untuk pindah perusahaan Sehun," Sehun terkekeh.

"Ayahmu melakukannya dengan sengaja." Luhan mengangguk.

"Dia terlalu menguji ku,"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membantumu jika perlu." Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Terimakasih,"

.

.

.

"Kamu kesini lagi?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kamu membutuhkan ini." Luhan menerima _paper bag_ dari Sehun.

" _What is this?_ "

"Makan siang, kopi dan _dessert_ mu." Pria yang lebih kecil tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun.

" _Thank you_ Hun-ah," Sehun mengerjap terkejut.

"Sekali lagi,"

"Huh?"

"Sebut namaku seperti tadi, sekali lagi."Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Hun-ah?" Sehun balas memeluk Luhan.

" _Too cute_ ," Luhan terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Jadi semuanya udah selesai?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang mengangguk.

"Lebih cepat dari perkiraanku," Ucap Luhan lalu menyumpit lauk didepannya.

"Syukurlah, Kyungsoo tidak akan memarahimu," Keduanya terkekeh.

"Tapi dia akan kesal jika tahu kamu menculikku sekarang untuk makan siang," Sehun tersenyum.

"Hanya sesekali, dia pasti senang karena kamu tidak hanya minum kopi." Luhan mengangguk.

"Sehun-ah,"

"Hm?" Pria yang dipanggil menatap Luhan.

"Sepertinya besok kamu harus menemaniku untuk membeli hadiah natal," Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."

"Lagipula Kyungsoo juga mengundangku untuk datang."Lanjut Sehun yang membuat manik Luhan membulat.

" _Really_? Kyungsoo mengundangmu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Jadi aku juga perlu membeli hadiah." Luhan menopang dagunya.

"Wahh wahh, dimulai dari memberikan nomorku padamu sampai mengundangmu ke acara natal, bukankah dia terlalu niat?" Sehun tertawa.

"Kamu pasti bersyukur memiliki teman sepertinya Lu,"

"Sangat, sampai terkadang aku ingin memusuhinya." Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok dan saat malam natal, _okay_?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Ay ay _captain_ ," Sehun menyeka sudut bibir Luhan lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sehun bersandar di mobil, menunggu Luhan di apartemennya. Sesekali ia menggerakan kakinya lalu menatap depan, selanjutnya ia tersenyum ketika menemukan Luhan keluar dari apartemennya dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda ketika Sehun bertemu Luhan di kantor. Pria manis itu melambai lalu tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju Sehun sedangkan pria yang lebih tinggi merentangkan tangan, menunggu Luhan.

 _Hap_

Keduanya berpelukan lalu tertawa pelan,

"Kamu tidak memakai jaket?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku pikir tidak akan terlalu dingin, karena itu aku memakai _turtleneck sweater_." Balas Luhan lalu mengarahkan tangannya masuk diantara _coat_ milik Sehun, memeluk pinggang pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Selalu ceroboh,"Luhan terkekeh.

"Kita harus beli jaket atau sejenisnya sebelum mencari hadiah." Luhan mengangguk lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Ini kopimu,"

"Kapan membelinya? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?" Luhan menerima _paper cup_ dari Sehun.

"Karena kamu terlalu sibuk memelukku."

"Yakk!" Pria manis itu bersemu lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Kapan kamu akan mulai mencintai kopi?" Tanya Luhan lalu menatap Sehun di depannya. Pria tampan itu menarik satu tangan Luhan lalu melingkarnya ke pinggang, mereka berdekatan.

"Sekarang." Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Yakkk! Apa ya-"Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapanya Sehun kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Ternyata rasa kopi tidak seburuk itu." Bisik Sehun.

" _What_?" Sehun menarik _paper cup_ milik Luhan lalu menyesap isinya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah lama jatuh cinta kepada kopi dan pemiliknya." Bisik Sehun lalu mengedipkan satu matanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa hubungan kalian sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Luhan didepannya, bukan hanya dia yang penasaran, hampir semua yang datang juga penasaran. Keduanya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

"Seperti kopi dan dessert." Jawab keduanya bersamaan lalu terkekeh, mengabaikan rasa penasaran teman-temannya.

 **..**

* * *

" _**I love dessert and you"- Unknown**_

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Happy birthday for u, Lu Han.**

 **Semoga apapun pilihanmu sekarang dan nanti adalah pilihan yang terbaik dan benar-benar dari hati.**

 **I tried so hard buat mengabaikan semuanya :) jadi aku harap kamu selalu bahagia Lu ~**

 **Sekali lagi HAPPY BESTDAY URI LU HAN :))**

 **.**

 **DEER, XX**

 **.**


End file.
